


The Weighing of the Heart

by Midnightmoonwhite



Series: Sormik Week 2017 [4]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Afterlife, Egyptian AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightmoonwhite/pseuds/Midnightmoonwhite
Summary: Even gods have to venture into the underworld, humans are no different.





	The Weighing of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Made for sormik week day 5 (sorry its a bit late) 
> 
> Ma'at - Truth, Justice, Law  
> Duat - Underworld  
> Ka - Lifeforce  
> Ba - Self/Personality  
> Akh - Living/Spiritual Entity  
> Aaru - Heavenly Paradise  
> Atet - Solar Barks; a boat  
> Ma'at Kheru - "true of voice"
> 
> Some background info: the weighing of the heart is a trial that the Egyptians believed happened after death, the heart would be weighed against the feather of Ma'at and based on your actions when you were alive, your heart will either way the same, less or more than the feather. If your heart weighs less or equal it means you've earned your place in essentially a heaven like place. If your heart weighed more then you probably were a criminal, did bad things etc. and you get devoured by the goddess ammit, which is like a second death where you're ka and ba aren't able to come together and you're condemned to roam duat. 
> 
> (Naturally there are several different ideas, stories and theories involving this sort of thing so this is just my take on a few of them.)

Every night as the sun went down Ra would set out on a solar disk,the atet, to journey through Duat. 

During his journey he would fight the epitome of chaos, the serpentine god, Apophis. He had to if the world was to continue. 

After his victory, with perhaps the help from a few, he would meet with Osiris, the god of the underworld. Through this meeting Osiris would allow for Ra’s life to be renewed. 

And so, when morning came, the sun would rise again. 

But even as the world goes on, life would constantly be interrupted only to continue on elsewhere.

* * *

He knew he had died but he couldn’t remember how it happened. In fact, a lot of his memories seemed to be missing. Perhaps this was a gift to those who pass, not being able to remember meant not being able to feel either. 

Mikleo had been coasting down the river using only an ore to keep the atet from going astray. He would soon be coming up on the gates of Duat.

When he stopped his atet before said gates, the guardian, Nehebkau stepped forward. 

Hiss upper body was that of a snakes but his legs were human. It was odd seeing such a thing in person, Mikleo had to admit. But that was besides the point. Nehebkau opened the gates and Mikleo’s atet seemed to move on its own, stopping just inside the gates. When he stepped off the atet onto a lit path the gates closed. 

His echoing foot steps were the only thing that accompanied him.

* * *

The path ended by opening up into a larger room. Inside the room was a gold scale. Just beyond said scale was the goddess Ma’at.

She met Mikleo’s eyes and raised her hands up to the head piece that adorned her features. 

She gently took the ostrich feather perched atop the head piece and placed it on one end of the scale. “I place this feather of Ma’at upon the scale of justice to judge you.” 

She nodded to Anubis who stood just off to the side of the balance.Anubis gave Mikleo a look of acknowledgement. 

Mikleo didn't say anything, he simply watched as Anubis set something on the other end of the scale. It was a heart, Mikleo’s heart. 

Once Anubis stepped away the lighting began to shift. Clouds of some sort began to swirl around the room. When they flew past Mikleo he could see into them, they were all memories from when he was alive. 

There was his mother when he was young, Edna with her antics and poking him with whatever object she just happened to have, Lialah always trying to help in her own way while throwing in an awful pun, Zaveid never wearing a shirt and insisting it drew in babes, and Sorey, his lover, giving a bright smile. 

Mikleo smiled sadly, now he remembered. But that is all in a world he can no longer reach. 

The balance moved ever so slightly, alternating sides as Mikleo began regaining his memories. Eventually the balance came to a stop at perfect equilibrium. 

“Ma’at kheru,” was all Anubis said before he tapped his ankh on the ground. Barely seconds after, a blue light came into the room. It was Mikleo’s ka. The light swirled around before fusing into his chest. He closed his eyes and could feel a warmth radiate from his head to his toes. 

His ka and ba had finally come together to create akh.

When he opened his eyes he could see lush fields of grass for miles. This was Aaru.

* * *

When Sorey’s beloved passed, he had done everything he could to ensure that Mikleo’s soul could make it to the afterlife.

It was tradition that the dead be left with their heart during the mummification process. This was to ensure that their heart made it into the afterlife so it could tell the story of ones life and be weighed against the feather of Ma’at. Without the heart one would fail that trial and surely be devoured by the goddess Ammit. Sorey wouldn’t let that happen. 

It was also tradition to leave food and offerings for the deceased so that their soul could receive life each time it returned to its body. Additionally the tomb had to be sealed with a name so that the soul would be able to find it’s way back. Sorey had left more than enough offerings. He supossed he couldn’t help it, he wanted to be sure Mikleo’s life continued in the afterlife. 

Even now he was up to something only a Pharaoh could accomplish,lucky for him he was just that. Tonight he would journey from the temple to the sanctuary and momentarily cross over to the divine realm. 

* * *

When night fell Sorey was already at the temple. He began his advancement down the vast halls towards the sanctuary. 

It wasn't a difficult task, he would have to spout off a ritual text every now and again, but the temple and sanctuary were crafted for this specific purpose. Well, that, and the fact that he was the Pharaoh had something to do with it anyways. 

When he reached the sanctuary he vision was momentarily lost, but not because of darkness. The exact opposite actually. A bright light engulfed the whole sanctuary. 

Eventually it cleared and everything surrounded him became an unidentifiable cloudy white color. Directly in front of jim though was Mikleo giving him a sweet smile. Sorey couldn’t help but return the action. He cupped Mikleo’s cheek, he was finally seeing his beloved again. 

* * *

That was both the first and last time they had met in such a way. 

After all, life is short. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really like how this turned out but I can't hold on to it forever. 
> 
> Hopefully it wasn't too confusing????


End file.
